


You are my One in a Million-The Wedding

by sweetdisposition



Series: Fate Happens [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fate, Fluffy, It's a fluffy mess, M/M, and a future fic?, especially in this part, it was fate man, just a little, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisposition/pseuds/sweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry mention the Script concert they both went to 3 significant times in their lives. These are the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my One in a Million-The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of this song (x)

Years went by before they had a proper conversation about the concert that they now referred to as The concert. Just like before, they would mention it every now and again. Always saying “remember when…” 

 

They especially used it when times got rough. And oh did they get rough.

 

Management didn’t really approve of the relationship saying ‘it was a liability and could cost them money’. All they cared about was the money; not the happiness of the boys. Ever since they made it big in the US, they were on never ending signings, concerts and recording for their next album. They hardly had time to breathe and relax. That’s how much they were being pushed.

 

Management was squeezing them dry; hoping to make all the money they could from the boys before they lost their popularity. And they thought they would lose popularity if the fans knew that two of the members were in a relationship together.

 

So they didn’t let them come out right away. Sure, Harry and Louis also didn’t want to come out immediately. They knew the consequences. They didn’t want the other boys to suffer from this, so they would wait.

 

But sometimes they got tired of waiting.

 

Especially once management was pushing Louis to see Eleanor more-the beard they set up for him to seem more straight- and make it more believable. Harry didn’t really like her but he tolerated her knowing that there really wasn’t much he could do about it.

 

Harry and Louis both liked it when it was simpler, when they were less well known. When they didn’t have to second guess their movements. When they could touch each other in public and not have it get overanalyzed or scorned by management for doing it. When Louis and Eleanor only had to go out every couple of weeks to get pictures taken so that the fans didn’t forget that Louis was dating a girl, not Harry. When Louis didn’t have to knock down their relationship when gay rumors were flying around, Harry not able to do it. When they could actually be seen in public together.

The list goes on and on.

 

During those hard times they would just remember The concert. Louis whispering in Harry’s ear, “just remember, we were meant to be together from the start. Don’t forget that now.” Harry always responding with an ‘I know. I love you’ and a kiss.

 

Harry rebelled against management during those hard times as well; giving small hints as to who he loved. He went to gay bars, wore his Love is Equal shirt and got many tattoos.

 

Oh how Louis loved those tattoos.

 

Each time Harry came back with a new tattoo, he would help spread ointment on it, to keep it from scarring. One of his favorite things was softly dragging his fingers over them, then kissing them gently. Once he got more of them, he would use his fingers to connect all of them, like they were pieces to a puzzle that would show him who Harry was, if you just connected them together.

 

He couldn’t help it. He loved Harry and just wished they could be out together proudly. This was the one way Harry could express himself, show who he really was. Show that he wasn’t the manwhore that he was being portrayed as that a lot of people believed.

 

All you had to do was look at his left arm and you would know the truth.

 

The night after Harry came back with the ‘won’t stop till we surrender’ tattoo, they shagged for hours. Showing each other just how much they loved each other and how they would always be here for each other no matter what they had to go through.

 

Louis cried when Harry said he wanted a part of Louis’ handwriting on him forever, them kissing the night away through their tears. The next day Louis wrote out Hi on a piece of paper and that’s what Harry got tattooed.

 

When Harry came back to their flat one day with a padlock tattoo, Louis knew what he was going to do next. That night, as they lay in bed, Louis asked what that padlock was for. Harry just responded with, ‘well two things really. One-that we have secrets locked up that we’re not allowed to tell. Two- it shows that my heart is locked up and only you have the key to it.” Louis couldn’t help but cry at that.

 

Louis went with Zayn, seeing as Zayn also had so many tattoos. He didn’t tell Harry though; he wanted it to be a surprise. When he got home a few hours later, he was met with the most amazing smell. Harry was cooking dinner; this would be a special night and Harry didn’t even know it.

 

During dinner Harry saw a bandage on Louis’ right arm.

 

“Hey boo. What happened?” Harry said with obvious concern in his eyes.

 

Louis was going to wait until later in the night but he just couldn’t. He took off the bandage partly to show Harry, but not off all the way so he would be able to put it back on.

 

Harry saw the small key on his wrist, in the same place as his padlock tattoo but on the other arm.

 

“I got a tattoo. You said I was the only one with a key to your heart. I just made it more visible.” He walked over to Harry, grabbing his left hand with his right. “You see that when we hold hands, the tattoos line up. It’s as if I’m unlocking it to get to your heart. Now everyone will know, you’re mine and I’m yours.”

 

Now it was Harry’s turn to cry. He didn’t waste any time to snog Louis senselessly and bring him up to their room, the rest of dinner forgotten.

 

Of course management made him cover it up, but Harry was just happy knowing that he knew it was there.

 

The day management got rid of Eleanor was the happiest day for both Harry and Louis. It was one step closer for them to come out. Management said that they could come out two months after the break up. They had to make sure everything was all set and that they were all prepared for the backlash.

 

Those two months went by slowly. Louis always reminding Harry that they were meant to be together and that it was not much longer that everyone would know exactly how they felt for each other.

 

The day Louis and Harry went out together holding hands, sporting their lock and key tattoos, everyone went crazy.

 

Twitter and tumblr were in an uproar. Most of it was support. All of those Larry believers finally getting confirmation in a relationship they never gave up on. But some of it was also hate. They didn’t waste their time on it though. After having to go through what they had to, they didn’t really give a crap what others thought.

 

They were finally together and able to kiss in public and hold hands and do whatever they wanted to do that they haven’t been able to do for years.

 

They lost some fans but gained plenty more. Everyone really was so supportive of their relationship. They were thankful for all the support and saw just how much everyone loved them together. Harry talked Louis into doing a NO H8 photoshoot together that apparently all the fangirls were dying over.

 

Fast forward two years and here they were. Harry was pacing around in the room, wringing his hands together. Louis was around somewhere in the vicinity but he wasn’t allowed to see him just yet. Liam and Niall sat on the couch just watching him. They tried to get him to calm down but nothing worked.

 

He was getting married today. After two happy years since they came out, it was finally happening. Louis wanted to wait a little while until they were older and now was the time.

 

Harry didn’t realize another person was in the room until he turned towards the door, jumping back in fright. It was only his mother. She went straight to him, noticing his jumpiness and overall anxiety.

 

“Honey. I love you. You are so strong. Louis loves you so much. You’ve been through so much and I’m just really happy for you guys.” She said all of this while holding him in her arms, promising herself she wouldn’t cry. She really was proud for her son.

 

“Thanks, mum. I love you too.” Harry replied back, looking up at his mum with a soft smile. “I love him so much. Like more than you’ll ever know.”

 

They stayed together for a couple minutes just like that. Anne was happy that his little boy was finally getting what he wanted. Harry startled once he heard a voice.

 

“It’s time,” Liam spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard. All the boys had watched their love grow and watched everything they had to go through to get to this point. Liam was just glad that they stuck with it, but he knew that they really wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other for very long if they were to separate. But they never had to worry about that. Like they’ve said so many times before, they were meant to be together.

 

Liam and Niall got into place. Louis and Harry had flipped a coin and Harry lost so he was the one who had to walk up the aisle but he didn’t mind. Zayn and Stan would be standing up with Louis, while Liam and Niall were standing up by him.

 

They all walked to the threshold of the Church doors, where they would enter into the large room. Harry saw Daisy and Phoebe in their white dresses, with their cute little flower crowns ready at the front of the door. They weren’t having a ring bearer; instead they were just having Daisy and Phoebe hold the rings while they threw their petals. They trusted them to not lose them.

 

It was all starting. Harry watched the girls start walking up the aisle, disappearing from his sight quickly since he was staying out of sight from the people in the church.

 

Then it was Liam and Niall’s turn to walk up the aisle. Harry’s mum turned to Harry, offering her arm. Harry took it straight away, relishing in the comfort of his mum.

 

“Are you ready, puppet?” Anne turned to look at Harry as they made their way to the door.

 

“I’ve been ready my whole life.” Harry said proudly, still looking straight ahead.

 

The wedding march began and they were off, walking down the aisle. All eyes were on him. But he only had eyes for one person.

 

He connected with Louis and everything else around them just seemed to disappear, both of them immediately grinning. Like many of the times they were told, they were in their own world. Oblivious to the stares and smiles their friends and family were giving them.

 

Harry mouthed ‘I love you’ to Louis. Louis responding back with an ‘I love you too’.

 

Ever since they got together, they were waiting for this moment. Even if they didn’t know it, they were waiting for it. It was meant to happen.

 

Finally Harry reached Louis, his mum giving him and Louis a kiss before Louis took Harry’s hands in his own.

 

The ceremony was beautiful. Not that Louis and Harry noticed. They kept on staring in each other’s eyes. The pastor even had to cough once to get their attention, causing them to blush and the audience to snicker. They had dealt with this multiple times; it was nothing new for them.

 

All parts of the ceremony were important but there really was only one part they were looking forward to.

 

The Vows. 

 

They had decided to write their own vows, saying it was more personal and even though it was uncommon, they just said they were an uncommon couple. They didn’t let each other see what they wrote though. It was a surprise to both of them.

 

Louis was to start, and he was very nervous. He knew what he wanted to say since the first day they met. He just hoped he could get it all out without crying.

 

“These two boys have decided to write their own vows. You may start Louis.” The pastor directed towards Louis. Louis took a deep breath, closed his eyes, reopened them and started.

 

“It’s no secret that we’ve got on well since we first met. You were straight away one of my best mates. No offense lads,” He directed this to the boys surrounding them, earning him a small laugh.

 

“I guess you could say I was your biggest fan since the first day we’ve met, considering I asked you for an autograph and picture. And that hasn’t changed. Look at what we’ve all done together. It’s more than we could have ever asked for and I got to do with my best mates and the love of my life. We were meant to be together. Ever since we first talked at the bungalow and we realized we were at the same gig together, I just knew. I knew we were meant to be together. That we were meant to find each other. We were given a second chance at getting to know each other and we grabbed at it. I love you so much Harry.” By now, he was crying but it was okay because Harry was also crying. Along with everyone around them.

 

“I know we’ve been through some hard times together, but that just shows us that we can get through anything. As long as we are together, everything will be fine. I love everything about you. Your curly hair, your bright green eyes, your tattoos, the way you always say I love you at every chance we get or how whenever we are out now, you always kiss me saying that you’re making up for old times. The way you never hid who you are. You are my everything and now we get to spend the rest of our lives together.” Louis ended his vows with a choked sigh, trying not to sob.

 

He was unable to break his gaze with Harry. Now he was just ready to hear what Harry had to say.

 

“I don’t know how I can top that,” He said with a short laugh that sounded more like a sob. Louis just smiled at him and nodded his head as if to say ‘go on’.

 

“I have never felt as strong a connection as I have with you from the first day we met. Like you’ve said we were meant to be. And I know I said that first time we talked about the concert that we couldn’t dwell on what didn’t happen and how we should just move on, but I think you’re right. We’re soul mates. We were meant to meet that night and when we didn’t, we were given a second chance. And for that I’m grateful. Otherwise, I would have never met my best friend and the person I love with my whole heart. Yeah we had our troubles with management and they sucked but we always remembered how we were meant to be together. We never forgot that. No matter what we had to do, we knew that at least we could be together at the end of the day,” Harry took a break to wipe a tear away from his eye and take in another big breath, never breaking eye contact with Louis though.

 

“I was delighted when I saw you get your tattoo. You really do own the key to my heart. No one else, Lou. Not now. Not ever. Only you. It meant so much to me that even though you weren’t supposed to, you still did it. Even if they had to cover it up, we both knew what was there. And the day you told me you loved me more than Yorkshire tea, I knew. I knew that one day we would be here, together, getting married.”

 

There was not a dry eye in the house. Everyone could see clearly the love the two felt for each other. It was their big day. No one was there to ruin it.

 

“One of the happiest moments in my life was when I finally got to say you were mine in public. I love you so much and I can’t wait to have a family with you and experience all life has to give us together.” Harry finished with a soft sigh.

 

They both didn’t listen to the rest the pastor was saying, just having their own silent conversation.

 

When they heard “you may kiss the groom”, they snapped out of their daze. They rushed forward, eager for their lips to meet. This is where they were meant to be.

 

Once they broke apart, Louis took Harry’s left hand in his right, intertwining their fingers. The key meeting the lock. Now they were bound forever.

 

“We’re married!!” Louis screamed out, bringing their connected hands up above their heads. That caused all their friends and family to laugh. This was the Louis they knew. They bounded down the aisle together; Louis jumping on Harry’s back midway down the aisle, both of them laughing heartily.

 

And at their reception they didn’t stop having fun. They were back to their joking selves, pranking their mums and eventually smashing cake in each other’s face. (Harry cheekily licked the icing off of Louis’ face to the surrounding wolf whistles and cheers).

 

The only time they were really serious was during their first dance together. They were going to get Ed to sing Kiss Me but Harry came up with a better idea and a song that he felt suited them better. It also was one of the songs they found them singing to each other during those hard times they had.

 

They went to the middle of the dance floor as “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley started. They once again connected their hands with the tattoos on them, Harry putting one hand on Louis’ shoulder- Louis putting his other hand on Harry’s waist.

 

They started off just swaying to the music, looking into each other’s eyes. They really couldn’t help falling in love with each other. It was there written in the stars.

 

Then Louis put his head on Harry’s shoulder; Harry resting his head against Louis. They danced like that for most of the song, just dancing lazily in circles, taking everything in.

 

“I’m so glad I found you,” Louis said as he raised his head from Harry’s shoulder. “Out of the millions of people in the world, we found each other. You are my one in a million. And I’m yours.”

 

Harry just kissed him back softly as a response, as their dance was coming to a close.

 

It was true. Out of the billions of people that made up the population of this world, they found each other.

 

It was meant to be. They were soul mates.

 

Some may call it fate. But they just knew that they wouldn’t be happy unless they had each other.

 

“You’re my Louis. And I’m your Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I had made it just one big one-shot on my tumblr, but I thought that I could split it up here. Feedback is always welcome! Thanks for reading. My tumblr is hazzalovesloueh.tumblr.com, if you want to talk! :)


End file.
